megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Soul Drive
Soul Drive est un thème dans Persona -trinity soul-. Ce thème est composé par Taku Iwasaki, et est écrit et interprété par Lotus Juice. Paroles :Once you participate :You gotta live it to the fullest :No time for you to hesitate :Take all chances make mistakes :Learn from it gotta gotta take take your takes :Never give up :A man's gotta fight :Change back and relax in the light :Keep a look out at night be a knight :Chariot racing all my life :Don't you wait for yours :Nothing's assured in this life :I abhor to run :Making the run to the top not down :Go around the world like merry go round :Look at the good side :Ain't only bad :Look at the bad side :Only feel sad :So what you got to do's :Stay intact :And follow the leader :Do the same tactics :Didn't think that I :Be be the one to lead :One to feed and believe in them :End of the day :I sit and pray :Cause they instigate :Madness stealing the hope :Into black shade :Better recognize its chain of pains :Backfires oneday will not entertain :Kinda like a stain it won't go away :Waiting for the day that's why I pray for my enemies :Then I get them :It hurts when I got to get them :But I gotta do it for my people :Naturally the leader of the crew, :Push heavy weight make the rules :Change the beat, man still I cruise :Face the pain, man still I choose :To be number one :Any other way to save me and my precious ones :You tell me :Why don't you tell me? :Got my people and my enemy :Gotta get stronger :Stay strong longer :Once you participate :You gotta live it to the fullest :No time for you to hesitate :Take all chances make mistakes :Learn from it gotta gotta take take your takes :Get into the zone :Don't fake your tone :Stay real :Don't cheat :Or see you gone :So let's not fear :Leaving the tears :Fighting this battle to saving my peers :They gonna cheer :Since we're here :Men of men :Confronting the near death situation :But we're gonna rock :Rock'n roll and we won't gonna stop :So come and rock with me rock with me :Rock'n roll we drop and we go :Keeping the hope :Not gonna slope away :Paving the way, we gotta cope :Been so dope :At least made'em think so :Made'em go go go so crazy :Process needed to win our days and :Smooth ways that's how I move to get payment :One time for your mind let's go now :Two times for the crew let's go now :Three times we're climbing to the top :And never look back and go up a notch :One time for your mind let's go now :Two times for the crew let's go now :Three times we're climbing to the top :And never look back and go up a notch :Without further ado :Go up a notch take it to the top :Nothing's gonna stop the way of my life :Flaver flav' :Only way :I know I'm the next in pain :However making sure that you ain't :In pain, sincerely your man. Catégorie:Chansons Persona -trinity soul-